Ruins of Glory
by TripDIsMe
Summary: Momi always did what she knew was the right and just thing. Even if it put her in danger to protect the Monsters that had emerged from the underground a few years ago. After losing her husband and child in a untimely accident, she recovers and begins work as a security guard for the reservation set around the base of Mt. Ebbot.
1. Chapter 1

"Twinkle twinkle little star."

That was the last thing she remembers hearing before metal scraping filled her ears, a lone piercing scream shattered her consciousness. A sense of vertigo threw her backwards into a black void.

Those were the only things she recalled of her last waking memories with her child and estranged husband. That was a year ago, at exactly 9:27 p.m. on a Tuesday night. She knew that to be fact because her silver tarnished and cracked wrist watch was stopped at that moment in time. A moment she cant fully recall from the last evening of her daughter's and husband's life.

Her husband, child and her, coming home from a late movie. She knew she had been in a heated argument with her husband but she couldn't remember the topic of the argument that caused his distraction from the road. From the safety of his family. Cold black pavement slick with heavy rains and her child's voiced singing over the raised voice of her husband's own voice. The last thing she heard before that awful metallic screech flooded her senses with terror.

Crumbling pain racked her damaged body. IV's stuck deep inside of her as monitors screeched into the night. A warm hushed voiced lulled her back into the dark emotionless void while her body struggled to stabilize itself. But she welcomed the numbness of the void over the pain that pierced her mind. The sounds faded into the haze and the pain layered under it till it became but an itch.

When the pain came, so did her wishes of dying so she could escape the pain and return back to the hazing void. Though she wasn't even aware she was begging for death to welcome her but the raw thoughts that pushed against the darkness. Till her thoughts found a memory, or so she believed it was a memory at least.

The pain of scraping her knees when she was young from jumping off a swing too high. She tumbled onto the compact earth as her balance failed her. A penetrating voice calls out to her. As she looked up through her tears of pain she saw her daughter, soothing her by rubbing her back and whispering sweet nothings. Her bushy chocolate shoulder- length hair just brushing over her honey eyes, the same eyes of her mothers and mother's before her.

For a moment the woman was calmed by the sight of her daughter till stench of metal filled her nostril and a thick oozing of blood poured from her child's lips. Scrambling away from the bloodcurdling sight. Ebony hands grappled at her, snarled limbs pulling around her and yanking her from the terrifying sight into the obscure and barren void. Silence crushed her thoughts again.

Scenes of twisted metal and rushing water often filled her mind when the pain surfaced, squeezing her chest as she begged for death again. Voices shrieked but she couldn't make out what they were yelling. She faded back into the haze again as she fell asleep again. Dreams of the swing would fade in and out. Every now and then it was not herself she saw falling from the swing but her daughter, face full of blood, hair matted to her head and torn clothes wavering in the wind.

As the haze dispersed once more she made the connecting of her scraped knees, the pain wasn't coming from her fall but from the twisted screech of metal as mechanical beeps sharpened and the screech dissolved. The smell of metal was replaced with the burning stench of bleach. So pungent that she could feel her throat tighten and then close. The beeps became blaring alarms as that honeyed voice penetrated her ears. "Momi, stay with us now!"

Then a mouth jammed down over her own as peppermint and tobacco blew into her lungs, the air of another women's pumping her own full. The mouth taking hold of hers again, pushing more air into her but this time she pushed it out herself, unable to stand the taste of peppermint and tobacco again. Fresh air had never tasted so wonderful, filled with the stagnant bleach again. Though she was willing to breath that over the stench of peppermint and tobacco.

Darkness greeted her before the awareness did. The feeling of being pushed and shuffled as her body slumped against the force. This was the second memory after being forced to the land of the living. Her eye lids felt like they had been sewn shut but she forced them open only to be blinded by stinging lights. Muffling she protested against the lights and the force pushing her before a voice called to her, "Momi! You're awake! Its so good to see you awake."

'Momi... That's me right? I suppose so.' She vaguely thought as she was pushed downwards. She relented to the force though, she didn't even have the strength to open her own eyes again before the haze swallowed her back once more. When she waded back through the haze ,light blinding her again, a new voice greeted her though this one far more unpleasant then the last. "Well Momi now that your awake I can speak with you about the accident."

"What accident?" She questioned in a dry hoarse voice.

"Unfortunately you were the only survivor from the crash, you've been in a coma for just about 2 months now. You're husband and daughter did not though and the police are still investigating the cause of the crash. But the good news is you seem to be recovering fine. I would like to speak with you more but the police require me to alert them once you were conscious. Once you've spoken with them I can speak with you again on your recovery."


	2. Chapter 2

"What the fuck?"

A gentle hum accompanied the clicks a whirs of the wall filled with old monitors and black boxes cocooned in wires and buttons. Shrouded in blinking red, a single monitor flashed. Darkened pixels moving. One by one, following the scene as two figures dressed in black cut away at wire fencing that surrounded the expanse of forest surrounding a mountain. Dark hair cast in the blinking light tumbled forward in a lazy swing confined by the elactic that held it as a woman lurched from her reclined position of her chair. Dark honey eyes scanning the scene as her brows furrowed in concentration.

Swiftly the woman grabbed an old two way radio that rested on the console in front of the monitors, gripping it tightly in her diminutive hands she stuttered into the microphone. " Hugo we have a breach in the midway on the east side, over."

She held her breath as she waited for a response before trying the radio again. "Hugo! We have a breach, call back. Over."

Static crackled, filling the stagnant air of the security station. Cussing the woman abruptly stood from her chair ad she patted along her hips, hands running over the cold metal of her assigned baton and flash light. Slipping through the doorway the air stung at her exposed skin as she mentally curse for not grabbing her jacket. It was only a Wednesday night, on not known for mischievous break-ins.

The only other gaurd was supposed to be doing his rounds, probably too far out of range for the old radio to reach. As she rushed towards the old black truck that rested next to the station she tried the radio again but was once more meet with static. The truck whined as it turned over before giving a loud putter as it was shifted into gear, cold air blasted on high through the vents, kicking dust in its wake as it lurched forward on the gravel.

The crunch of gravel gave way as the tires meet dirt as head lights flooded the cut fence, peeled away in a section just large enough for a person to fit through. The woman rolled the window down to lean out, she could read a new path of crushed tall grass that had been trampled down. Swinging the truck away from the dirt path she eased it into the grass, twisting a knob, the high beams flooded the field as the truck approached the tree line.

The woman clambered out of the truck as she pulled the flash light and baton from her belt as she tentatively approached. Swinging the light back and forth till she spotted a broken twig leading to two sets of foot prints. Following them carefully she passed through the trees, her knuckles white as her shaking hand clenched the flash light. Eyes to the ground in concentration she failed to see one of the men rush her from behind. A gasp slipped past her lips as he hammered into her, knocking her to the ground, her hands grasping as the light clattered against the dirt.

The light cracked and flickered as the second trespasser dash over it. The woman tried swinging at the man who had rushed behind her, the baton made sickening crack against his shin. Cursing loudly he kicked the woman swiftly in her ribs. Gasping she clutched as the man, twisting his leg causing he him drop to her level.

A hard steel toe of the other man boot collided with the woman's face, blood burst in her mouth, painting her teeth crimson. The man who had just kicked her grabbed a fistful of her hair and slammed her face into the compact earth. A sickening crunch came from her nose as blood poured from there. She sang the baton again and hit the first offender in the mouth, it's hard metal tearing into the flesh. "You're trespassing on private property! You have to-" the woman was cut off as her head was slammed into the dirt again.

The man cackled as his boot collided with her throat, her hands grabbed at his boot, trying to suck air in as she choked. Struggling under him the second man grabbed her hands as they both chuckled. "We were just going to fuck some monsters shit up but I think we can take some time to fuck you up too little girl."

She tried to fight against them, the boot was pulled away and she tried to shout but was cut short as she was kicked in the face. Her mind spun as more blood rushed into her mouth causing her to choke on it. She tried to get another look at them but her vision was spotted and bloody, she must be bleeding from some where else as well.

A morbid tearing noise ripped through the air and she felt the cold air sting her exposed chest. A harrowing pit dropped in her stomach as she realized what these men were trying to do. Struggling against the mans grip she received another kick to her head, this time was far more damaging then the last. Her visioned tittered and everything went black, her other senses following suit. Just as she completely lost consciousness she could hear a voice rumbling but couldn't make out the words as a flash of light filled her vision before fading to black.


	3. Chapter 3

Only the breeze could disturb the sanctity of the night as it drew clouds over the heavens and laid leaves over the grass, flowers, and body that laid unmoving. Shrouded by the night the blood and bruising seemed to be a part of the shadows. Those that had inflicted the wounds were gone, fleeing upon the head lights that had illuminated the foliage for but a few moments. Fear of being discovered had been enough motivation for them to leave well enough alone as the clouded breeth wheezed from the painted lips of the woman who laid unconscious in the dirt and grass.

The truck that the lights belonged too far enough away that the being in the shadows felt ease as it crept forward. Moon beams gleamed off the white of bones as the creature approached the fallen would be hero if her attempt had been a fruitful one. With a feathered grasp the being lifted the woman, long whisky hair wisped around her beaten face, clinging to the blood that slipped from her lips. Holding her closely the being smeared droplets onto it's blue sweater as it faded back into the darkness once more, passing through the threshold to return the woman back to the humans area.

Gravel crunched under foot as the being approached the security station that was basking in the false lights of electric lights. The truck that had passed earlier returned to its original position next to the building. The occupant now returned to the inside, shaking hands holding down the call button of a two way radio. " Momi this is Hugo. Call back Momi."

Static filled the air as the bulking man cursed, panic coursed through him. Pressing the call button once more he hears the echo of the buzz from outside the entry door, hurriedly he lurched towards it and threw it open. Looking down he was meet with the bleak empty eyes of a monster that gripped the battered woman in its arms. Bones biting harshly into her dirty uniform as the skeleton tried to calm his own breathing.

Taken back the man lost his breath as he took in the sight before him, dropping the radio to the ground in shock. Quickly the monster began explaining itself, " I found her like this in the woods. Two men had attacked her."

With batted breath the man gingerly crouched to take the woman into his own arms as the skeleton let go of its grip on her. The man cursed again as he fumbled to pull a phone from his back pocket. Locking his own iced eyes with the dark sockets of the skeleton he spoke harshly, " That best be true skeleton because if I find out its not, you'll have hell to pay for it."

Fighting his own urge to snap back the skeleton instead turned away from the two. It waved casual at the man as he began walking away " I promise it is, but I'm gonna leave before the cops get here. Not all humans are so kind to us monster as you all are."

With that the skeleton faded back into the shadows of night as the ring of the phone bleated through the speakers as the man fought to calm his own breathing.

(Sorry for the edit. I liked the way I wrote this one far better the the original. Chapter updates are going to resume as normal now.)


End file.
